


Technicality

by inu_spike



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Character Death, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rimming, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inu_spike/pseuds/inu_spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: “When dealing with demons, some sacrifices must be made.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technicality

Disclaimer: Naruto and all respective characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto. This is a work of fan-fiction and is a non-profit venture. I own only the computer and the plot. Individual references also belong to their appropriate copyrights.

Pairing: NaruSasu

Warning: This story is set in an AU and contains scenes of a graphic nature. Blood, gore, and mutilation. Disturbing imagery, explicit sex and, minor, blood play. Er, coerced consent for the sex scene, so look out. Also, language. Good lord, the language. I’m sorry.

SECOND WARNING: CHARACTER DEATHS! MULTIPLE! Please don't cry.

This is un-edited/non-beta'd/straight off the top of my head, so please excuse any mistakes you might find.

 

~*~*~*~*~*

-

Technicality

-

~*~*~*~*~*

Five young men stood in the candlelit room hidden deep beneath the old manor. The room was pentagonal in shape, a large table set along one of the walls, while all of them held flickering sconces. The table held an assortment of accoutrements that only one of the men knew anything about; the others kept in the figurative and literal dark until the time was right.

Black eyes shifted between the occupants of the low light, their owner trying to discern the validity of the others’ claims. “You want to run that by me again, Hyuuga?”

The young man in question put his hands on his hips in exasperation – he hated having to repeat himself. “I already told you, Uchiha. We need you and, more importantly, your blood to complete the ritual.”

“Sasuke,” another young man with bowl cut raven locks and bizarre eyebrows cut in, “With your assistance our victory is guaranteed!” The Hyuuga cradled his forehead in one of his hands as the bowl cut gave an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, tell them all that they were crazy and to shove it, then leave dramatically when he was interrupted by a bored voice behind him.

“Besides, you have the oldest bloodline in this village.” The speaker put his pinky in his ear in an effort to look nonchalant. “And Neji’s afraid of needles.”

The Uchiha turned around and furrowed his brows in a mix of confusion and irritation while the offended Hyuuga sputtered indignantly.

“What does my bloodline have anything to do with this, Nara?” The other sighed in a put upon manner as he removed his finger and flicked nonexistent dirt from it.

“Look, we need five people to complete the circle, we need the blood of the oldest bloodline within the village limits, and the incantation must be spoken by a notable heir. You fit the bill. Chouji, Lee and I are just bodies to fill out the circle. We need you to do all the bleeding and chanting.”

“Not necessarily, Shikamaru,” Neji interjected, pride still wounded at having his well guarded fear exposed in such a blasé – though intentional – manner. “You fall into all but one of those categories, Uchiha.” He straightened with a self-important air, smugly announcing: “I shall be saying the incantation”, with a poorly concealed smirk.

An obsidian brow jumped incredulously as said Uchiha turned back to address him. “Since when did you become the Hyuuga family heir? Last I heard, Hinata and her unbearable little sister were doing just fine.”

Neji snorted inelegantly and tossed part of his long brown hair back over his shoulder; part of it having fallen from its tie when he claimed his right to the chant. “Be that as it may, I have always been the heir to the second branch and am in good favor with my uncle. You, on the other hand,” he sniffed derisively, purposefully tilting his head to look down his nose at his ebony headed counterpart, “are still only the second in line as heir. Unfortunately, I knew your beloved older brother wouldn’t be willing to sully himself in matters such as these.”

The formerly concealed smirk played fully on Neji’s lips as he watched the anger dance across Sasuke’s face. The Uchiha found himself close to snarling – lip twitching with the urge to curl over his teeth – when a nervous laugh sounded behind him.

“Mah, mah. Let’s not bring all that up, okay?” Chouji chimed in, moving from his place beside Shikamaru under one of the sconces with hands held in front in a placating manner. “It’s kind of creepy down here, so why don’t we just get this over with?”

Neji’s smirk disappeared and he gave a curt nod in ascension, seriousness lining his visage. “Yes. You three know where to stand, I’ll grab the rest of the items we need. Uchiha, go stand in the center.” The long haired man bustled toward the table partially hidden in darkness while the others began to get into position.

“Wait a damn minute,” Sasuke groused from where he hadn’t moved, defiant glare settling into his features. “I never agreed to this. Whatever this is.” He waved his hand around absentmindedly, trying to encompass the oddity of the entire situation with one gesture.

Neji let out a long suffering breath as he turned back to the Uchiha, who had now folded his arms across his chest in that universal pose of stubborn will. “This, as you so articulately put it, is us gathering to perform an ancient ceremony that will raise a demon from hell, bind him to us, and force him to do all our biding.

“Just think,” he moved back to Sasuke, eyes bright even in the low candlelight, “We can order him to use his powers for whatever we want.” He grabbed onto Sasuke’s upper arms suddenly, visibly shocking the Uchiha – as evidenced by the widening of black eyes.

“We’ll never have to worry about anything ever again!” Neji was practically salivating by the end; visions, unseen, dancing before his eyes, of what the demon could and would do for them.

Sasuke tugged his arms out of his friend’s grip, but the allure of the possibilities having a demon under his control would bring was already taking root within his mind. With the demon’s powers, he surmised, he would never come second to his brother again. He could wield the beast in such a way that his father and the rest of the clan would have no choice but to acknowledge and respect him.

Neji could see he had won his friend over by the glimmer of avarice he saw forming in dark eyes. He knew the Uchiha would not want for something as trivial, or obtainable, as wealth or status – they both already had that. No. What they both wanted—what Neji knew Sasuke craved as much as he did—was power.

“Fine.” Sasuke capitulated without further prompting and the Hyuuga smiled genuinely at him. “But we’re going to have to discuss some sort of time table for this beast. Not a chance I’m going to go through with this and have you screw me over in the end.”

The brunette laughed somewhat goodheartedly at the barb, knowing of complications between their clans in the past. “Thank you. Now, please take the point next to Shikamaru while I get the rest of the preparations in order.”

Sasuke nodded and moved to the indicated spot, noticing for the first time the oddity of the floor. There was a large circle with indecipherable script engraved into the stone floor with a five pointed star set in the middle; with all the points coming in contact with the outline of the circle. The young men were stationed at different points – Shikamaru and Chouji at the base, Lee and himself at the sides, and Neji to stand at the head.

It didn’t really surprise him that the former Hyuuga main clan had lived in this manor and had something of the occult carved in the basement. Given that they were still so set in their ways as to brand the children from the branch house, he was actually rather relieved that they had something so seemingly mundane.

He heard the clanking of jars and various other thumbs come from the darkened table where Neji had gone back to. He checked the rise of a curious brow when the long haired man turned back to face them holding an ornate looking dagger in his hand and a bundle under his arm. The brow escaped his control when the Hyuuga beckoned him to the center of the circle.

“We need your blood in the center here before I can put down the sacrifice and read the incantation.” Neji placed the bundle he was carrying down before awkwardly gesturing towards the stained ground with the knife, where, Sasuke could only assume, similar transactions had taken place.

“I came to that conclusion when Nara said you needed my blood,” a frown began to tug down the corners of his lips. “I just thought he said needle, not dagger.” They both looked to Shikamaru, who shrugged with indifference.

“It’s all the same,” he murmured, shifting his stance to put his weight on his right leg instead of his left. This was all taking much longer than he had anticipated. Chouji shot a look at him that screamed no it wasn’t, but the two in the center had already looked away.

A silent battle of wills took place, wherein Neji held out his hand for Sasuke’s and Sasuke steadfastly refused to cooperate. In the end it was the Hyuuga who triumphed, with the help of Lee – inadvertently – calling the Uchiha’s pride and manhood into question with his hesitance.

Neji at least had the decency to look apologetic as he slid the blade along Sasuke’s palm. Neither heard Lee gasp or Chouji quietly choke down one of his own. Even Shikamaru winced back a step before regaining his place.

“Goddammit,” the raven haired one hissed as bright red blood seeped from the wound, running across pale flesh until it started to drip onto the stone floor. Sasuke revisited the increasingly reasonable thought of how appropriate it was for the Hyuuga clan to have had something so unnervingly morbid in the basement.

“Am I just going to fucking bleed to death or are you going to get me something?” He let loose the snarl he had held back earlier as he watched the steady stream of blood fall from his hand to pool on the floor. Neji was startled from the mesmerizing sight of it, moving to exchange the knife in his hand to the bundle on the ground. It turned out to be a few gauze pads and medical tape, with gauze strips to hold it all together.

They were all quiet as Neji carefully wrapped Sasuke’s hand, a more tangible, if equally silent, apology for having to inflict the wound. The Uchiha nodded in soundless acceptance moving his fingers and hand to make sure there was no real damage, despite all the blood.

The Hyuuga motioned him back towards his spot while he grabbed the dagger and went back to the table. The long haired one picked up a thick book and something that looked to be wrapped in butcher paper – from Sasuke’s perspective.

“In lieu of the usual virgin,” Neji started as he placed the package on top of the pool of blood, “I have procured a rather large, choice cut of beef to act as our sacrifice of flesh. With any luck, the demon will find the change enjoyable and will accept the offering.”

“So troublesome…” Shikamaru snorted out while Chouji gave an uncomfortable snicker. Lee was practically vibrating with excitement, though he kept his jubilant shouting to his inner thoughts, as his friend took his place at the star’s apex.

“Ready?” the Hyuuga queried, looking from one man to the other. When he received five assenting nods as replies, he opened the large book he had been carrying (a clichéd, worn, leather bound tome that Sasuke had to exert great effort not to roll his eyes at) and began to read.

The words were foreign and the Uchiha could only make out a word or two in Latin as Neji read. Then again, it could have just been the other’s atrocious accent as he butchered the long dead language. Sasuke was ready to call a stop to it all—convinced that the entire thing was a prank gone too far—when the engravings beneath his feet began to glow.

Obsidian orbs widened in shock as he watched the lines of the star and circle light up, lifting his gaze to meet the equally shaken expressions of the others. He glanced to his side to see tears begin to gather at the corners of Shikamaru’s eyes, the light bright enough now that he could take in such details. He also began to take in the details of the stone room and found that he did not like what he saw.

The walls and floor were stained with the long settled proof of other ceremonies; dark marks everywhere letting them know where blood had been spilt. Or gushed. Or thrown. Sasuke felt his stomach churn painfully when he made out the indistinct shape of a hand that started midway up one wall and trailing in a long sweep to the floor.

He tried to take a step back, break the circle, stop whatever game the Hyuuga was playing, but found his feet firmly affixed to the floor. Sasuke looked down in horror as his legs refused to obey his commands, not even so much as twitching as his mind screamed to move. He could see it in the eyes of his companions as they looked around the room, none of them able to speak over the terror that was taking root in their hearts: they had all made a terrible mistake.

However, determined not to be deterred by the remnants of gore surrounding them, Neji did not look up from his book nor did he slow down the incantation, even as a wind began to swirl around the windowless room.

The wind twisted around them building in strength until it was a roar that drowned out even Lee’s yelling. Peculiarly, the wind did not blow them over, or uproot them from their places, just gently picked at their clothes – like they were standing in the eye of a tornado, watching as the world disintegrated into chaos around them.

The light of the symbols continued to increase until it was nearly blinding and Sasuke had to bring his hands up to shield his eyes. All the while he could just make out the sound of Neji screaming the incantation – his voice somehow rising over their yells and the natural disaster they had unleashed into the basement. The smell of sulfur permeated the air, nearly choking Sasuke as he tried to call a stop to the whole thing.

Finally, the Uchiha heard a sound that made his skin crawl, the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight, and nearly forced his knees to buckle and send him crashing to the ground. It was a roar, it was a thousand screaming voices, it was an unholy and inhuman sound that felt like it had clawed its way out from the very depths of hell and the darkest corners of his soul. It made him want to puke, want to cry, want to die.

Sasuke didn’t know what it was, but even as that sound continued to echo in his ears, the wind died down and the ruins blinding light began to recede into a faint glow. He staggered, throwing his arms out, tying to keep a balance he hadn’t known he had lost as his legs were released from their invisible binding

He blinked his eyes rapidly, hands coming back up to wipe residual tears from them. He tried to look around the room, half-blinded while he searched out the forms of his companions. A dust cloud of sorts had apparently formed when the indoor tornado had finally reached its end and, though he was slowly adjusting to the darkness once again, he was still unable to see clearly around the basement.

He tried to call out but the vague outline of Neji in a heap on the floor stopped his words in his throat. He attempted to rush to his friend’s side, but his precarious balance was not so keen on getting to the young Hyuuga, and he nearly went crashing to the floor as the room spun.

A groan sounded to his left, letting him know that Shikamaru was awake but probably in the same state as he was and another moan across the room alerted him to Lee’s condition. He tried to call out again, sucking in a lungful of the dust and choking. His knees finally did give way as he fell to the floor in a coughing fit.

Sasuke was still on his hands and knees choking when the shriek rang out; echoing loudly throughout the chamber and reverberating in his skull. The scream was infused with the bone chilling sounds of cloth and flesh being torn then the sickening squelch as something heavy and wet plopped onto the ground.

He recognized the shriek as Chouji’s as the man continued to wail, the noise growing quieter with every passing breath. The Uchiha could just make out the sound of some kind of liquid splattering onto the ground, as if someone was slowly tilting an overfilled cup.

“CHOUJI!” He heard Shikamaru howl, unable to see as the man scrambled to his feet to aid his now eerily silent friend. A loud thump, short exclamation, then gurgle came from the direct Sasuke knew Chouji was during the ceremony. There was a commotion beyond his line of sight but he could hear the sounds of feet scraping along the ground, as if the person were being held on tip-toe.

The Nara’s cry was cut off as a jaw clenching crunch and nauseating splatter pervaded the chamber, followed by two dull thuds – one louder than the other. And, then, he saw it.

Terror froze him to the spot. He could feel his heart thrumming in his chest—the clamor of it nearly deafening him. Whatever it was that was moving seemed to have cloaked darkness about its frame. Obsidian orbs tried to make out any concrete details, but the morphing shadows made the creature nearly indistinguishable. All he could tell was that it moved with the same feral grace he had only ever seen in predators as they stalked their prey.

Sasuke attempted to call out again only to be rendered breathless at the violence of Lee’s bellow directly across the chamber. The dust had finally settled completely and he watched as the indistinct form worked its way over the bowl cut man, grabbing him under his chin and around his throat, lifting him until he stood on the balls of his feet.

Sasuke stared in muted horror as the figure moved behind Lee, exposing his wide, tear filled and desperate eyes, then slammed its unoccupied hand (Was it a hand? It had moved so fast, Sasuke wasn’t sure) hard into the other’s back – making Lee arch and jerk while his mouth fell open in silent agony. Again the stomach churning crunch came, blood spraying out of Lee’s back to splatter the wall as his spine was pull slowly, vertebra by vertebra, from his body.

The Uchiha felt bile rise to the back of his throat as Lee’s body continued to undulate in the figure’s grasp. He heard a retch to his right and turned his eyes away to see Neji lose whatever lunch he had had all over the floor in front of his prone body. The Hyuuga had managed to get himself on his hands and knees, mirroring Sasuke’s position, riveted on the sight of his best friend’s spine as it was dropped to the floor with a jarring clatter.

The limp and lifeless body was quick to follow and both men on the ground were jolted by the resounding crack of Lee’s skull hitting the stone floor.

Neji was the first to react as the figured stepped over the corpse, rising up to his knees with his hands held before him. “Wha, What are you doing? We summoned you here! Why would you attack?!” The Hyuuga was gathering steam under the pressure of his fear; his anger overriding his common sense as he staggered into standing.

“Why would you kill those who you should call master!? I called you forth do to as I command, not to murder my friends!” Sasuke held his tongue through the tirade, both in awe at the man’s audacity to speak out in front of the creature that had just decimated their companions and in horror at the consequences he knew could befall the Hyuuga if he continued on.

The figure struck out faster than the Uchiha’s eyes could follow in the dim light, catching Neji in the middle of a sentence with a swift blow to the check, sending the long haired man careening into the table where all the ceremony’s supplies were held.

The table broke from the impact, splintering under the force of the blow and Neji’s body weight, sending him and its adornments to the floor. Archaic items clattered to the ground, the ornate dagger among them. Neji groaned low in his throat before coughing harshly onto the ground; blood splattering wetly onto the stone floor beneath him.

“Idiot. Did you think you could summon me on some, what, technicality? That you, a fucking branch member, could claim to be the true and rightful heir? And you used the blood of your rival instead of your own? What kind of fucking moron are you?” The voice was raspy, inhuman, and sent shudders up and down Sasuke’s spine.

The shadows began to ebb away from the creature revealing paradoxically sunny blond hair, golden hued skin, and marked cheeks resting on a strong jaw. It also revealed a strong build under a white peasant top and a good height that was accentuated by white peasant pants. Sasuke’s subconscious tried not to laugh at the excruciating irony of such a dark creature clothed in white while his conscious mind attempted to convince him to get on his feet and get the hell out of the chamber.

“I-I read the book. I am a rightful heir!” Neji pushed himself to his knees, slowly making his wobbling way to his feet. Sasuke barely held back a gasp as the revealed creature blurred forward, striking Neji again, and sending him flying to the ground in front of the basement door.

The Hyuuga coughed and struggled to his feet again, noticing where the beast’s blows had put him. Not even sparing a glance back in the direction of his lone surviving friend, Neji lurched forward, hands outstretched to grab onto the door handle, ready to flee from the monster he had called forth.

The creature, however, was having none of that.

Sasuke felt the bile rise then finally escape his control as a clawed hand plunged through Neji’s back and out his chest; cracking his ribs and sternum thunderously. A nauseating hacking noise rattled through the Hyuuga, causing more blood to splash into the already large puddle beneath him.

“Now,” the monster breathed into the air, “You’re nothing but a stain on the wall.” He ripped his arm back, pulling it out of the cooling body with a harsh, sucking, slurp, causing even more blood to pitter to the ground.

The Uchiha stared from his hunch over position as the Hyuuga’s corpse flopped onto the ground; saw as the other’s clothes immediately began soaking up the former life source of their wearer. He nearly retched again at the sight, having to turn away from it to stop himself.

The sound of the creature snorting at the pitiful display he made forced Sasuke to stand at attention before realizing that his sudden movement brought the demon’s attention to him.

Sasuke stood, immobile, as the creature turned luminous blue eyes onto him; the cerulean glowing brightly in the dark room. He watched as a broad smile filled out the demon’s visage; though, the effect far more sinister than jovial.

“What made you dumbasses think this was such a good idea, huh?” Sasuke stared in subdued horror as the creature closed in on him, forcing him to look down into those mesmerizing eyes. It was now that they were in such intimate proximity that Sasuke could really take in the features of the other; noticing the six whisker like scars etched deep into tan cheeks, the well built jaw and prominent cheekbones, and the flacks of gold that shone brilliantly in the glowing sky of the other’s eyes. The demon was rather attractive and he felt an abhorrent spike of arousal rush through him.

Apparently, the demon could either sense or smell the leap in his hormones – and in his heart rate – as the grin transformed into a smirk. “Well, well, well,” he practically purred up to the Uchiha, who did his best to imitate a marble statue. “It’s not often I get this kind of reaction from a human. ‘Specially not after I just ripped their friends apart.” He reached up with a blood and gore encrusted claw to stroke the man’s jaw line, smearing filth along the smooth pale skin.

He leered, leaning in closer to whisper directly over slightly parted lips. “Come on, tell me, does the blood get you hot?”

Sasuke pushed away from the demon, staggering back to put some space between them, shaking his raven head in uncharacteristic vehemence.

“Does the smell of it make you hard?” The blond advanced on him until Sasuke felt his back hit the wall. The beast caged him between his arms, the blood spattered material of his shirt just barely brushing against the Uchiha. He felt himself begin to slide down the wall as his knees weakened, his hands turned flush against the cold stones behind him; not even thinking to bring them up to defend himself.

“Does the taste of it make you wanna fuck?” The raven haired man had no chance to protest as lips crashed down onto his, fangs making quick work of tearing at his lips, while claws circled around his biceps to stop his quick descent to the ground.

Sasuke pulled his head away, smacking it into the wall, and blinked rapidly as stars danced across his vision. He realized the folly of his decision to pull away immediately, as the demon dove in for the sensitive flesh of his neck.

The Uchiha cried out at the first bite, too shocked to hold back the noise as teeth sunk unbearably into his skin. He jerked, hands finally coming up to try and push the monster away, but the growl the demon released gave him pause.

The beast pulled back, blood smeared across his lips and down his chin, a few slow drops dripping onto his shirt. The creature’s intense eyes had dilated until there was only just a hint of blue ringed around the pupil and he was breathing with some unknown exertion.

“Your blood is what called me in the first place. Not that fucker’s stupid incantation.” A sly grin lit up the demon’s face as he licked his lips then leaned in to lick Sasuke’s. The later cringed at the stimulus to his abused flesh, wondering over the grin. His mind warred with itself between the indignity of his submissive behavior and the fact that this beast was feeling him up in the room where his four closest friends were splattered around.

The blond interpreted confusion as being over his statement and let loose a snort of laughter. “Your blood is old, yeah, but it’s strong as hell and unbelievably good. That chant of his, though? Only some no class bint would answer to that garbage. Did you even hear how he was reading that shit?” Another snort and Sasuke could feel the demon shifting his hold, moving his hands from his biceps to his sides, nearly cradling his ribcage.

“Like I, Naruto, the Keeper of the Ninth Gate, could ever actually be summoned like that.” The blond let out a brief chortle at the very thought of it, giving the Uchiha a brief opening to try and escape.

He didn’t get very far.

He made an effort to duck to the side, attempting to dodge the demon’s hold so he could make a mad dash to the basement door. Unfortunately, he had forgotten just what type of speed the proclaimed Keeper was capable of, and found himself face down on the stone floor before even making one step.

“Well, that wasn’t very smart, was it?” Naruto kneeled above him, moving to straddle the backs of his thighs. The blond rested himself on his elbows, bringing their bodies together from thigh to shoulder. Sasuke tried to hold back a shudder as he felt the demon’s dick nestle just under the crease where his rear met his upper thigh. It took a great deal of effort not to moan as the beast purred and ground down slowly.

“I already told you, your blood called me here and it’s still callin’ me right now. I know you can feel that. Why else would you let me do this to you?” He punctuated his question with another slow grind, forcing the Uchiha to bite down on the inside of his cheek.

“The way I see it,” the blond continued, a strong hint of humor in his raspy voice, “We only have two options here. One, I rip you apart, drink your blood, and drizzle the remains on my dick while I jack off.” Sasuke felt his stomach try to revolt at the imagery the words brought and he gagged when the smell of the room added to it.

Naruto shushed him with a sharp nip to the back of his neck, though Sasuke threw his head up to try and dissuade the action. “Or, two, I could fuck you into this floor until you cum, then shove my cock down your throat until I do. Either way, you and my dick are gonna be real good friends.”

Sasuke’s subconscious finally reached the breaking point and pushed forward to the front. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” he snarled, palms flattening on the ground in an effort to push himself up under the demon’s weight.

“You just killed my friends and, now, you want to either kill or fuck me? You get your heavy ass off me right now, you moron. I would rather die than let you put your dick anywhere in or near me.” The Uchiha glared over his shoulder at the tanned demon, arms still working to push up from the ground.

His tirade and bravado did not have the desired effect, however, as Naruto just grinned toothily down at his struggling form, and a more insistent nudging of hard prick against his ass caught his attention.

“I’m glad to see you have some fight in you,” the demon intoned as he shifted his weight onto his left arm, freeing up his right claw to rip through Sasuke’s shirt like knives through warm butter. The Uchiha went completely still as he felt the claws cut a bit too deeply, slicing into flesh in several places.

He held back a unwanted moan as Naruto shifted down to lick and suck at the blood beading on the pale expanse; his breath starting to become labored with arousal as the demon suckled on the wounds. He shook his head in an attempt to gain clarity. He needed to get away from the monster, not arch his back closer.

A long swipe of a rough tongue at his pant line brought his hips up unconsciously and Sasuke was mortified to discover his own rigid dick, straining against the zipper of his slacks. He squeezed his eyes shut and ground his forehead into the floor, trying to use the pain as a distraction while the blond fondled his ass.

It took the ripping of his slacks to bring his mind back into focus, to notice that the demon had lifted from his body completely to remove the shredded clothing. He waited until the blond was tugged at the waist band of his boxers to strike, swinging a fist back and catching the demon’s jaw in the wild arch.

He paid no mind to the monster’s hair raising roar as he scrambled up and stumbled onto his legs, bolting unsteadily towards the door, not noticing Neji’s corpse until it was too late and he was brought back to the floor in a jarring tumble of limbs.

His rolled until he was back on his hands and knees, the slickness of the blood on the stone making it difficult for him to get his footing as he tried to lunge for the door – much like the dead Hyuuga he was using to brace his feet to gain some traction had done.

He slid again, just in time to see claws swipe the air where his head had been seconds before. Sasuke whipped his head around, heart – which had been pounding profusely against his ribcage – stopping as he saw the enraged face of the beast: fangs bared, claws flexed, and entire body wound tight and ready to spring.

The Uchiha screwed his face up in another glare, trying and failing to stop his panting breath. His pale skin was tainted and slick with the blood of the Hyuuga and his body hurt all over from the falls he had taken, but his penis still stood at steady attention in his boxer shorts as he glowered at the looming demon.

“Fine.” He snapped, knowing that there was only one solution to their current problem that wouldn’t end with his guts showered across the room. Naruto relaxed his posture some, uncurling his lips from over his fangs and ceased his snarling. He moved closer to the Uchiha, using his superior strength to pull the other up, stepping unapologetically over Neji’s mutilated corpse.

“Good,” the demon rumbled, leading him away from the dead man and over to a, relatively, clear spot – if only to help cement his consent. Sasuke could just barely make out the shape of Shikamaru’s body from this new position; the Nara’s head a shadowed lump some feet away.

The ground was cold under his bare knees as the blond pushed him down, a scowl etching into pale features as a smirk lazily curled its way across the monster’s mouth. “That’s a good look for you. I’d tell you to suck my dick, but I don’t wanna have to kill ya for biting me.”

Sasuke spat onto a whiskered cheek, eliciting an even wider smirk out of the blond, turning it into an all out grin. The blond reached up to wipe the spittle with a claw, leaning down to lick the same place on Sasuke’s own cheek. “Eye for an eye, and all that.” The demon murmured huskily as he covered the Uchiha’s lips with his own, making quick work of tearing into the supple flesh.

Sasuke growled into the monster’s mouth, determined to assert his displeasure over the entire ordeal, even if he was not longer going to try and run away. His conscious and his subconscious minds were doing their best to get him distracted from the gore of the room; holding back the metal breakdown that he knew would overtake him when this was all over.

Honestly, if fucking in a room full of his dead friends wasn’t enough to warrant him a lifetime in the loony-bin, what would?

He was pulled away from his distraction at the feel of a heavy hand on his shoulder, pushing him to lie flat on the ground. Naruto was working his painful way across the blood stained chest, biting and nipping whenever and wherever he felt the urge to.

Sasuke sucked in a breath through his teeth as the blond found a nipple – already pert with the basement’s chilly air – and proceeded to abuse it. He let out a pained moan as one set of claws raked their way down the left side of his chest, leaving long pink furrows in their wake.

“Jesus Christ,” he grit, slamming his right fist into Naruto’s shoulder while putting his left onto the demon’s arm, trying to dissuade the monster from pulling an identical move on the other side of his chest.

The blond just tugged harder on the nipple in his mouth before moving on to lick up the blood beading on the still pink lines. Sasuke huffed as the demon moved lower, hands moving ahead to tear his boxers from his body. He kicked out at the beast, pissed that all of his clothes were now in tatters about the room, but only connected with solid flesh that did not yield to his assault.

His back arched violently, sending the back of his head cracking into the ground, and he groaned with both pain and pleasure as a hot, slick tongue slithered from the base of his erection to the tip, slathering saliva over the turgid organ. He thought he heard Naruto laugh at his reaction and was set to kick again when all the air left his body and his cock hit the back of the demon’s throat.

He writhed for a moment, pale hand coming to tangle in blond tresses as Naruto pulled off then sucked him right back in. Sure, he was no virgin – being the second son to one of the wealthiest families had its advantages – but no mouth, or tongue, or suction could ever compare to this. He felt his toes curl as his orgasm rocketed through him. White lights shot off behind his suddenly squeezed shut eyelids, nearly blinding him with the suddenness and intensity of the pleasure.

His hips twitched in the blonde’s strong grip, the muscles in his abdomen spasming as he felt his cum shoot into the waiting demon’s mouth. His legs continued to jerk even after Naruto had pulled off, making sure not to miss even a single drop of the raven’s semen.

He licked his way back up Sasuke’s body, making sure to suckle lightly on the marks his claws had made, before settling his weight in between the Uchiha’s legs, his still hard cock coming to rest just under the spent sack. He nipped at parted lips, intruding on Sasuke’s panting with his tongue, sealing them together as he shared the other’s taste with him.

Glassy black eyes opened to stare at him through equally black lashes, watching as Naruto’s pupils dilated once more, all but erasing the blue irises.

“Prepare yourself,” the blond breathed once he separated from the Uchiha, still licking the traces of blood from his lips. The post-blow-job haze that had settled over Sasuke disappeared with the words and he growled, pushing at the blonde’s shoulders.

“Like hell I will.” The demon frowned, as though confused, and it softened some of the Uchiha’s urgency to get out from under him.

“So, you want me to take you dry? Or did you want me to prep you with these?” He brandished sharp nails, the same ones he had used to rip apart the others, Sasuke’s clothes, and, more recently, his chest.

The dark haired man felt a flush sweep across his cheeks; he hadn’t even thought of either of those options, thinking only of trying to get away again. He glowered as he brought one hand to his mouth, quickly shoving in three fingers and worked his tongue over them, coating the digits in saliva and the blood from his torn lips.

The demon stared at him as if he were starving and the Uchiha was the first food he had seen in years. The beast’s blood stained mouth was open as he panted softly, his fangs glinting with the faint light of the candles still lit in their sconces. Sasuke could feel the monster grinding slowly against his pelvis; could feel the still hidden shaft rubbing along under his balls, fabric soft on his sensitive hole.

Pale fingers were pulled from his mouth as the demon lost his patience, shoving the glimmering digits down towards where the rhythmic rocking was taking place. Naruto moved away, just enough to give Sasuke room to work, helping to reposition him so that he could reach under his scrotum to his anus.  
Sasuke made a few experimental circles around the bud, not used to having to do this and especially not used to having to do it while a murderous demon watched. The first finger went in without much trouble, but he could feel the saliva drying on his other fingers and knew he was going to run into trouble.

“Hey,” he breathed, calling the blonde’s attention away from his hand to his face. “Little help?” He intoned sardonically, gesturing down his body to his now dry fingers. The demon titled his head then looked down, a wicked grin overcoming his face as understanding dawned on him.

Without any preamble, or warning, the beast dove down, tongue licking at everything it came in contact with. Sasuke viciously trampled down a noise that sounded suspiciously keen-like, letting a startled moan take its place.

Together they managed to get the other two fingers in without much difficultly, though Sasuke was having a deal of trouble trying to keep his breathing even. That tongue was everywhere. It delved between his fingers, keeping them wet, and darted around the stretched ring of muscle, pushing in whenever there was space enough. Sasuke had to bite his cheek to keep quiet, but the shaking in his legs gave him away.

Naruto must have deemed him ready enough, finally pulling his tongue away so that he could shift more onto his knees. Sasuke felt his hand being pushed away, fingers sliding out with a slurping sound that made him wrinkle his nose. He watched as the demon manhandled his legs, pushing and pulling until they were up on his tan shoulder – his shirt having been lost at some point between the blow job and the rim job.

Ebony eyes tried to catch a glimpse of the blonde’s exposed hardness as the beast tossed his filthy pants to the side– attempting to gauge how much discomfort he was in for – but the demon was facing away from the light, hiding both of their bodies in the shadows. He closed his eyes and took a measured breath as he felt the tip nudge at his perineum, ghosting over his sensitized muscles.

His breath stuttered when the head pushed its way in, the blunt tip stretching his hole, opening him up for the rest of the shaft. The blond seated himself in one long, slow push; showing a great deal of restraint by not just slamming into the body below. A growl built in the demons chest, reverberating through his body, to his cock, and straight into Sasuke, drawing a soft moan from the Uchiha. He didn’t know how Naruto had done it, but the beast was nestled either right on or right next to his prostate and vibrations were going to slowly drive him mad.

Naruto pulled back a bit, sliding out then in at a comfortable pace, graciously allowing the Uchiha to get used to his length and girth. Sasuke felt the residual discomfort at the entry begin to fade away, the demon’s aim helping to hurry that along, and he began to feel his arousal come back to life.

“Harder,” he panted, all thoughts of death and murder out of his mind. He had something to focus on now, a goal to reach, and he was going to do his damnedest to reach it.

The demon growled louder, thrusting with more vigor as Sasuke started to move his hips in time. The force of Naruto’s movements caused his growing erection to flop between them, adding to the pale man’s pleasure.

The blond snarled, leaning forward to brace his hands on the stone floor, nearly bending Sasuke in half, bringing their faces back together for a harsh series of lips smashing together. These were not kisses; there was no tenderness between them. Only the urgent need to feed their base natures.

Sasuke threw his head back first, eyes rolling as the demon pounded into him, mouth open in a soundless exclamation. Naruto took advantage of the position, digging his fangs into the expanse of pale neck laid out before him. He chose a spot just above his first bite mark, clamping his mouth around the jugular and biting down – not hard enough to kill, but hard enough to make Sasuke’s body jerk with sudden orgasm, his cum spraying between their bodies.

The blond pulled out before the Uchiha had a chance to recover, throwing pale legs from about tan shoulders so that he could straddle the mutilated neck.

“Suck!” The demon snarled, shoving his wet cock against bitten-red lips. Sasuke obeyed without question, opening his mouth and swallowing the hot prick as best he could. He chocked when the blond went too deep, slamming his fist against straining thighs when the monster didn’t let up immediately.

Naruto thrust in and out a handful of times before pulling out completely, clawed hand holding the base of his dick as he spewed cum into the unprepared Uchiha’s mouth and onto his face. He howled as he reached his completion, the sound echoing deafeningly in the stone room.

Sasuke pushed on the demon’s thighs, turning onto his side as he gagged on the load that had been shot into his mouth. Naruto laughed as he spat out what he could, trying and failing to wipe off the globs that had landed on his face, stiffening when the blond leaned down to lick the remains off.

“Well, that was fun,” the demon grinned, standing up and moving away from the prone Uchiha. He reached his arms up, letting out an audible series of cracks from his back, before placing his hands on his hips.

Sasuke sat up gingerly, reality beginning to come back into focus now that his one goal was out of the way. He surveyed the room, seeing the shadowed lumps of Shikamaru and what he presumed to be Chouji a little further away. Then there was Lee, a spineless pile of a corpse, and Neji, who had a gaping hole straight through his chest and back. How was he going to explain all this? Who was ever going to believe what they had done?

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much.” The Uchiha whipped his head to the demon, who now stood with his arms crossed nonchalantly behind his blond head, serene smile on his face.

“Why would you say that? Are you going to bring them back?” he wanted to cringe at the desperation in his tone, but knew it was of no use. He wanted his friends back. If not for the fact that he didn’t want to go down as a murdering psychopath, then because he liked them and felt a strong kinship for them – even the Hyuuga.

“What? Fuck no.” Naruto snorted at the very notion, looking around the room with a scrunched up nose that made him look very fox-like. “They fucked up; that’s their problem. It’s not yours, though, ‘cause I’m taking you back with me.” Luminous blue eyes turned back to Sasuke as a predatory grin crawled into position on his face.

Sasuke shouted as the ruins began to give off a searing light, illuminating the room in all its horrific glory before returning it to the dim lights of the candles.

The demon and Sasuke were gone, leaving behind only the four corpses and a room saturated in the stench of death and brimstone.

 

-

-

-

-

END!!!


End file.
